


Stereotypes

by TW14



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunnyburrow (Zootopia), F/M, First work - Freeform, Hiding From Police, Hiding in Plain Sight, Murder, Police investigation, fake death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW14/pseuds/TW14
Summary: Zootopia AU where Nick and Judy both express the stereotypes of their species. That is until they meet each other under a set of weird circumstances and try to help each other change.My first ever fic being brought over from FFN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I attempted at writing. It's not finished and is in the middle of a rewrite/edit. I'll bring chapters onto here once I'm finished editing them.  
> Trust me, my writing starts making more sense and is better in later chapters.

Zootopia Stereotypes

Chapter 1: 10 Months ago

~10 Months ago~

It was exactly 10 months ago I was taken off the streets by Kevin and Raymond once my day of hustling was finished with Finnick. We were doing our usual father-son hustle since there was news of a new ice-cream store opening in Savanna central that was run and served to elephants.

We just finished splitting the cash and I was on my way to my "home" was I was taken by Mr. Big's polar bears. I was thrown into the back seats and before I could move to attempt to make an exit both Kevin and Raymond took their seats and effectively made all possible routes of escape unaccessible.

Throughout the entire journey to Mr. Big's manor, everything was silent except the odd chuckle here and there from Kevin as he flipped through his phone, looking at pictures of him and Raymond with some poor mammal in a headlock. As the journey was a long one I decided to just reflect on my past and wonder why I'm in this situation and if there is any way out of it. Granted I did know why Mr. Big had sent his two best and most experienced polar bears after me. He was out for revenge after the Skunk Butt Rug hustle I pulled on him. Back then I had no idea who he was and just saw him as another simple-minded mammal to hustle.

When I told Finnick about it he quickly informed me of who it was and made it clear to me that I would most certainly be "Iced" if he ever found me again. So I sat in the back seat wondering what Finnick could have meant by being "iced" when I looked past the bear to my right and noticed that we were now entering the tunnel that connected Savanna central and Tundra-Town when I felt a sharp pain the back of my neck. I turned around to face the source and the last thing I saw was the other polar holding some type of empty syringe before I had passed out.

When I woke up I noticed that I was sitting in a room that was filled with polar bears and a desk right in front of me. Knowing it would make the situation worse and that I wouldn't get very far, I decided against trying to escape and instead observed my surrounding for anything that would have given away where I was, what might possibly happen or anything that I would be able to use to my advantage.

As I observed the desk in front of me, I noticed the big office chair that was sized for a large polar bear. I thought back to my first meeting with "Mr. Big" and figured that he must have just been a messenger of some type just running an errand for the real Mr. Big. There was no way that the little shrew would have been called Mr. Big so now I had the fear of not knowing who the "Alpha" was.

I looked over to my left and noticed a memorial with a picture of an older ill-looking shrew next to a massive door. I looked at my door for a few moments and it only seemed to prove my point that the shrew was not Mr. Big. I then turned my attention to the memorial and the first thing I noticed was that the rug I spent so much time working on to give as a parting gift for the death of some random mammal was missing.  _"Ungrateful piece of shi-"_

My thoughts were cut off as the door swung open to reveal three polar bears with the smallest at the front and the tallest at the back. As the last polar bear walked in I was confident that he was Mr. Big and chose to watch him, watching his every movement in hopes of finding any weakness as he walked slowly towards the desk. Internally frowning as he took his place at the desk and gave off no signs of a weakness I could use to my advantage. I was about to talk when he moved his hands away and spun a little chair around reveling the shrew that I had purchased the rug.

He had his paw held out towards me showing a ruby ring on his index finger. I looked at him confused for a second, expecting him to say something. When he said nothing but held his paw out to me. I made my first of many mistakes and decided to speak up "Mr. Big?" I kept it short and simple, not wanting to make the situation worse.

He just held his paw out in front of him and when I made no move he made a signal with his other hand. Following his signal, I felt the large paws of a polar bear on the back of my neck and head learning me forward towards the ring on Mr. Big's paw and pushed my lips gently against it.

When I felt the paws remove themselves from making contact with me, I leaned back in my chair, rubbing the back of my neck as the shrew started speaking "Yes Nicky, that is me, we met a few weeks ago when you sold a rug for my grandmama's funeral" At the mention of the funeral the shrew and all the polar bears present bowed their heads and made no noise for a few seconds before they all raised their heads at once as if it were practiced.

"Nicky, I need you to do something for me, you can think of this as saying sorry to me and my family" I was watching the shrew intently. He showed no weaknesses other than the fact he cared deeply about his Grandmama, but I knew if I tried to use that as an angle to work at it, I would only be making the situation worse for myself. I took a deep breath and decided to hear his offer.

"ok, what do you want?"

He smiled a little and gave a soft chuckle "straight to the point, I like that," he said as he mentioned for the polar bear in the chair. Without another word, the bear pulled out a piece of paper that was comedically short in his paw and he placed it on the desk in front of me. I stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Mr. Big "open it" he said in a calm but demanding voice

I slowly took the piece of paper of the desk and unfolded it. The piece of paper was a ZPD application form. I was confused. Why was one of the biggest crime bosses in Zootopia giving me a form to join the mammals who were trying to stop him? I looked up at him and asked in a calm voice in hopes to hide how nervous I was "What's this for?"

He only gave me another short chuckle before he began to explain "You Nicky, are going to become a cop" This only confused me even more but before I had the chance to ask he continued "my families action have become...reckless and we have had the attention of the ZPD on our tails longer than I feel comfortable with, so I want someone on the inside"

While I was confused at first it made sense to me after he explained it but that didn't mean I was going to do it "Ok, let me stop you right there Mr. Big" I said as I adopted my hustling voice "I'm a fox in case you cannot tell and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me in" I turned around and got off the chair and made my way towards the closest polar bear "This guy, however, he could do it" I handed the bear the application form and started heading towards the door when I heard Mr. Big click his fingers

In one swift motioned that looked like it was practiced, the polar bears near the door moved to block it and I was immediately picked up by the fur on the back of my neck. I was carried back to the desk where the chair I sat on had been moved and so had the carpet revealing a floorboard that was easily lifted out by another bear revealing a deep pool of what looked like freezing cold water.

 _"So this is what Fin meant when he said I was going to be Iced,"_  I thought as I was carried over to the pool of water. Once I was held over it and was being slowly lowered was when the situation had finally hit me. That was when I realized that I was about to be killed by some crazy mammal. I quickly raised my feet and tail as high as I could and looked at Mr. Big. His expression had not changed and he just stared back at me. A Blank stoic expression on his face.

"Hey hey come on... let's work this out," I say as the polar above me continue to lower me down to an icy grave. Mr. Big's expression still didn't change. It was obvious what he wanted and it was also obvious that he wasn't going to let me go unless I agreed to his terms "You know what, fine I'll become a cop for a crime boss" I say the whole of the situation out loud to the shrew, hoping he realises how little sense everything made. Mr. Big's expression changed a little and there was now a smug grin in place. He clicked his fingers again and everything moved back into place.

I was sitting back on the chair at the desk filling in all the necessary details. I was almost finished when Mr. Big started talking again "That isn't all you will be doing for me Nicky" I reluctantly looked at him to see him still with that smug grin on him, knowing that it could rival mine I instantly hated it. Before I could ask what he meant, he continued "If you want to be fully repaid you will do one job for me"

Already regretting having to ask the obvious question, I swallowed a lump in my throat "what job?"

"There is this Bunny down in Bunnyburrow about a 2-hour train ride from here that has asked me for a loan. While it is normal for mammals to ask for a loan from me, I am reluctant about this one. I have reasons to believe they won't pay the loan back in time, if it is necessary, you will kill this bunny" He said and somehow his voice was still calm and his expression no longer had that smug grin on his face. I wondered how he could act so calm when talking about killing some poor mammal.

Knowing that I would hate the answer again but at the same time wanting to ask in order to cure my curiosity, I reluctantly asked: "and what if they do pay the loan?"

Mr. Big just grinned at me again before answering "We give you another mammal to kill but for now, it is the bunny, Kevin, Raymond" he called the two bears forward he took me here and the two stepped to either side of me making me more nervious than I already was "take him back to where ever you found him but Nicky if you try to run, we will find you" before I could respond I felt the same sharp pain in the back of my neck and was soon out cold again.

* * *

I woke up in the alley across the street from where I was taken. It was now in the early morning of the next day. I searched over myself, checking to make sure nothing happened to me while I was unconscious. A small smile graced my muzzle as there were no visible injuries. When I checked my pants pockets I found the filled out ZPD application form and a note from Mr. Big. I reluctantly opened it and read it to myself.

_Nicky_

_You remember our conversation and you will do what I asked of you. The ZPA will take you 10 months to go through, once you finished your training, Kevin and Raymond will meet you under your bridge and we will talk more about your situation then._

_Good Luck_

_-Mr. Big_

I stared at the letter and went over it multiple times. I took a deep breath and realized there was no getting out of the situation I got myself in, especially if I wanted to live the rest of my life. Reluctantly I made my way to the ZPD Precinct one, in the middle of Savannah Central.

On the way there I decided to call Finnick and explain the situation I was in. After a few missed calls he finally decided to pick up

"Nick? What do you want it's 6 in the morning? Ain't you meant to be asleep?"

I took a deep breath and spoke in my hustler's voice "Yeah sorry about that buddy but uhhh you remember you warned me about that Shrew?"

"Mr. Big yeah I remember. Has he finally caught you and gave you one final phone call so you decided to tell me about this big hustle you been teasing me about?" He asked and chuckled a little, despite the fact I couldn't see him, I knew he would have a stupidly big grin on his face.

"Well yes and no. He did catch me but thankfully he isn't going to kill me-" I was about to continue but Finnick was quick to cut me off

"That's a shame," He said before he started laughing at his own failed attempt at a joke.

"Thanks buddy, I care for you too," I say in a sarcastic voice before going back to the topic that was previously at hand "he has got me to work for him and is getting me to do something I don't want to do but I'm going to have to do it, for my own safety" I say before taking a deep breath "It's better if I tell you in person if we meet in the usual spot in about an hour I'll tell you everything when we meet but I'm going away for a few months, basically a year, I'll let you guess why"

There is a sigh at the other end of the line and a few quiet curses before he says clearly "ok in the usual spot but Ni-" Wanting to get back at the fennic for what he had said earlier, I hung up, knowing that he would only have questions to ask.

As I pocket my phone I notice that I'm approaching Precinct One of the ZPD. As I walk into the building I'm aware of all the looks I must be getting from everyone, no one expects a fox to walk into a police building unless he is cuffed, muzzled and escorted by a cop. I shudder a little at the thought of the sinister device and my experience with it. Putting the thoughts in the back of my head, I walk up to the front desk and look at the overweight cheetah with his phone in one hand and a doughnut in the other. "If he can do so can I," I say to myself quietly so no one can hear it as I slip the application form into a box that was labeled with "ZPA Application Forms"

As I turn around to exit I see everyone staring at me. I simply just smirk and pull my sunglasses out and put them on as I head out the door. Before I exit I turn around and say in a raised voice "I look forward to working with you all" before turning and leaving towards my bridge to get ready to meet Finnick.


	2. It Had To Be Done

Zootopia Stereotypes

Chapter 2: It had to be done

Today was Nick's first day on the job. After lying, cheating and hustling his way through the 10 months at the ZPA, pranking both instructors and fellow cadets along the way, the fox managed to pass as valedictorian and make it into precinct one, located right in the heart of Zootopia. Of course, he did have a say in the voting, but no one had to know about that.

Nick had woken up at 6 o'clock, earlier than what he woke up at as a street hustler. Despite how much he hated the idea at first, Nick had grown to like the idea of being a cop, being able to use it as an advantage in a few hustles with Finnick in the near future.

He may have joined so he could survive and continue to live another day but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it. He put on his uniform and started walking to the closest bus stop in order to pick up a bus to the precinct at 6:25 which, if there were no problems, gave the fox plenty of time and opportunities to observe his co-worker.

Upon arriving at the bus stop, he received the usual foul stares he would get because of his species but now, every mammal would stare a little longer. There were muttered whispers between different families and friends, from what Nick could hear they all sounded similar to "He must be putting on an act" and there was one or two whispers about "Who do you think he bedded in order to get that job".

When he got off the bus stop, only a short walk away from the police station he was stationed at for the foreseeable future. Being a little ahead of time, Nick decided to walk a little slower than what he had to get to the bus. As he walked thoughts ran through his head, most were about his meeting with Mr. Big at 7:30. He didn't want to take an innocent mammal's life but deep down, he knew he had to. Was it selfish? Yes, yes it was, but Nick didn't want his mother to go through the loss and be left alone. Thinking about his mother brought back both happy and sad memories. She couldn't make it to his graduation ceremony but she promised a phone call one day so the vixen could express how happy she was about her son's sudden change in career.

Noticing that he was just coming to his new workplace, the fox stopped his momentarily to put his mask in place, expecting the worst to happen. He figured if he wanted to be taken a little seriously, he would need to make a good entrance. Slowly going up the steps towards the front door he took a deep breath and push the doors open with all his strength.

"Guess who's back," he said with volume and confidence in his voice, smiling as he remembered his last words spoken in Precinct One, those words being spoken 10 months ago. All heads had turned back and stared at the fox. Much like the bus, there were hushed whispers all around him as he walked towards the front desk much like he did when giving in his application form.

Sitting behind the front desk was an overweight cheetah, spoon in his mouth as he watched the fox walk towards his desk. Quickly taking the spoon from his mouth and placing it back in his bowl of cereal he quickly turned to the fox and introduced himself, holding his paw out to the fox "Good morning officer, I'm Officer Clawhauser, As you can see here" he said gesturing with his spare paw towards a nameplate "I mainly work the front desk but sometimes the Chief sends me out to do fieldwork, can I just say that what you are doing, by beating the stereotypes of a fox, that takes courage and bravery"

Not expecting the compliment from the cheetah Nick went stiff for a second, going over the cheetah's words in his head, assessing how genuine his words were before he held his paw out, taking Clawhauser's into a firm pawshake "Nice to meet you Spots, is it ok that I call you that?" Nick had asked but continued before giving Clawhauser time to respond "Listen I kind of want to make a good impression on the chief, could you just point me towards the bullpen please" He had made sure to add enough urgency into his voice so he could fool the cheetah into believing him.

Taking his paw back from the fox and picking his bowl up, the cheetah pointed to the hallway to Nicks right "yeah sure, down that hallway you need to take the first left and it should be the third door on your right" He said before giving Nick a hopeful smile and a wave before quickly added "don't worry about the Chief though, he is a good mammal"

Nick had returned the wave, albeit with less enthusiasm as he made his way into the bullpen, 15 minutes until it was time for roll call to officially start. Having a look around the room he noticed the pedestal at the front with a blackboard behind it, rows and rows of chairs and tables in front of it, reminded the fox of his time at school. Knowing his place as a rookie, Nick took a seat at the front, guessing the older and more experienced would gravitate towards the back row. He had to resist the urge to set up some type of prank. Which for Nick was easier said than done, barely going by one week in the academy before his first prank.

Judging by the noise coming from a distance outside, Nick figured he had enough privacy and figured now would be the best time to have a short phone call with his mother and let her express how proud she was. Taking out his phone he scrolled through the short contact list until he came across a contact labeled "Mom". When he pressed to call her and it connected almost instantly, almost as if the vixen was expecting him to call.

_"Nicky, what are you doing call me now? Shouldn't you be at work? which by the way I am very pleased with you finally going clean"_ The voice came through the line soft and filled with pride. She didn't know why he had chosen out of the blue to become a cop, but that didn't mean she didn't like the idea. It was also best to keep his mother in the dark when it came to his reasoning, knowing she wouldn't be very pleased with him now working for the mob.

Nick took a quiet deep breath before saying calmly "Hey Mom, I just thought I would call you, I don't have long thought about, 5 minutes tops"

_"Ohhhh Nicky that's very thoughtful of you, I knew that loving and caring kit I raised is still there."_  Her voice sounding as if she was on the edge of tears _"You always said as a kit that you wanted to help mammals, but that was always as a Scout Ranger and not a cop, but after that incident, I'm glad you chose to turn your life around, prove those horrible prey wrong"_  Nick thought to himself as his mother continued to speak. He wanted to tell her about his situation with Mr. Big in hopes to take some pressure off his shoulder, but living on the streets, the tod learned a lot of important lessons, one being that you can't trust other's to keep their mouths shut. As bad as that may sound, Nick knew that his mother wouldn't feel comfortable knowing the information and she would tell someone else, starting a chain until it reaches either the chief of police or Mr. Big.

Nick hadn't realized but his mother had finished talking  _"Well?"_  She asked in a voice that wanted an answer and wasn't going to go without one. Suddenly having to think on his feet, Nick tried to think back quickly to what was said, only for his mind to come up blank.

"Thanks for the support Mom but what did you ask? One of my friends came over had to tell me something work-related" Nick lied. He knew that if he said he had made friends there was a chance it would make his mother feel less annoyed at him. Thankfully it seemed to work.

_"Don't worry my little Nicky, I'm glad you have already made friends, I had just asked if you were planning on settling down and having kits anytime soon"_

Nick felt his heart skip a couple beats. He looked at his phone with eyes wide with shock. The way that she had said it so nonchalantly that it sounded like a rabbit had said it. While Nick had never seen a full rabbit family he did believe that rabbits were good at multiplying. Feeling a blush quickly come up his body he tried to think of something to say. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He closed his mouth before quickly opening it again, an idea of what to say forming in his head.

_"It's not like you're getting any younger Nick and I want to see grandkits from my only son, As sad as it may sound I at least want to hear that the Wilde name will continue for a few more years"_ His mother unknowingly cut him off, the calm and even tone of voice surprising Nick. He didn't think he would be able to talk so calmly about this subject, even if it came up during a hustle.

Quickly thinking of a lie to try and change the subject, Nick quickly made up a mental image of a vixen that would catch his eye. "Well, actually I have uhmm...I went out on a date with a vixen not too long ago" While Nick was trying to sound calm, he knew that a little bit of panic was in his voice.

_"Oh my god really Nicky, why didn't you tell me? What is she like? What's her name? How long have you been with her? Have you, Hold on, you haven't already got kits do you?"_  The question came out one after the other in rapid-fire, Nick thinking of the best way to answer each question. The last question that was asked shocked him but he managed to keep his shock and surprise under control...for all of ten seconds.

"WHAT!" he half shouted into the phone. He would have shouted louder if he wasn't at his workplace "No mom, I do not have kits of my own, as for your other questions..." He took a deep breath and went back to the mental image of the Vixen he had made up. Taking a few deep breaths before continuing "She's really nice and caring for everyone, she's on the shorter side in terms of height, she has excellent manners and must have come from a very open-minded family given her views of the world, she..." Nick's ears perked up as he heard distant footsteps grow louder and louder.

His mother had picked up on his pause and took the time to question  _"Nick? What's wrong?"_ She asked with concern and confusion in her voice.

Thankful for the sudden interruption, Nick suddenly spoke into his phone "sorry mom, have to go, I'll talk some other time" before hanging up and learning back into his chair.

As the door of the bullpen opened Nick turned his body slightly, allowing himself to see everyone walk in. He watched everyone with interest and got very similar reading on everyone with the only exception being a timber wolf who seemed to be rather quiet. Nick watched the wolf with interest finding himself somewhat interested that there was someone as quiet as he was planning to be.

He heard a side door open and a cape buffalo come out.  _"This must be the infamous Chief Bogo that everyone besides me seems to know about"_ Nick thought to himself before quickly being snapped out of his thoughts as the room was emitted with bangs and shouts and hollers from everyone, including the once quiet timber wolf  _"so much for being quiet"_ Nick thought as he looked around the room. Everyone standing and slamming their paws on the table. Nick looked forward, meeting the buffalo's piercing gaze for a split second before the buffalo shouted in a voice that demanded to be listened to.

"Alright shut it!" At this all noise in the room stopped and everyone took their seats again "So I'm told that we have a new recruit and that I need to make some type of introduction"There was a pause and Nick couldn't help a small smile show on his muzzle "who cares" the buffalo continued, earning a few chuckles from the officers.

Nick, however, didn't like how he was being treated by his boss in the first few minutes of his new job. Deciding to let loose some of his snark, Nick showed off his well trained smug smile "ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir, if you want I know a guy who could get you started" He said as he leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. His own comment causing another round of chuckles and even had one or two officers holding their paws over their mouth.

Bogo let the comment sink in, letting his officers have their laugh. His gaze caught onto the fox's, the two mammals shared a look for a while before the larger of the two cleared his throat, effectively silencing the entire room. His gaze left the foxes momentarily to look at the profile of his newest officer. "Fox," he said as he reached under the pedestal and took out a pair of small keys before throwing them towards Nick.

Nick caught the keys and stared at them for a second, trying to figure out what they belonged to. Nick looked up at the chief, expecting an answer to his unanswered question, the smug grin on the chief's face making Nick regret looking up. All Chief Bogo said was "Parking duty, dismissed". There was a chorus of noises coming from the room from the surrounding officers, all aimed at the fox rookie. A pawful of officers laughing as the fox slowly slide off his chair and walked down the aisle.

* * *

Nick was riding around Savanna Centre in the cramped and accurately 'three-wheeled joke mobile'. He slowly pulled up to a curb and started to walk to an expired meter. His police uniform half covered in a bright reflective orange vest that made him look even more like a joke.

"I swear I can walk faster than that pathetic excuse of a vehicle" Nick murmured to himself. He had been tempted on multiple occasions to just leave the vehicle by the curb and walk from each area he had to patrol but decided against it. Purely because he didn't want to be punished for some stupid reason.

As he walked from each expired meter he was slowly catching up to the current record of 100 tickets before noon. He felt both pride but also embarrassment. Pride because of how well he was doing his job, despite how easy it might be. Embarrassment because he would be remembered as "the-fox-who broke-the-record-for-most-tickets-before-noon-on-his-first-day"

_"At least no one I know can see me right now,"_ He thought to himself.

"Nick?" He heard his name called and his ears perked up and turned towards the source when it called again "Nick? Is that you?" The voice was very familiar with the uninformed fox and he immediately felt his stomach turn and cheeks heat up.

"For fuck sake, why did it have to be Finnick?"

* * *

Nick was thankful to get off his shift. He had entered and left the precinct in a hurry. Part due because of the embarrassment of his role to the ZPD, but mostly because he didn't want to run late for his meeting with Mr. Big. He had avoided using public transport and decided to use the shortcuts he learned as a kit. He had decided to use the luxury of privacy at the precinct and get changed out of his uniform into his usual loose Hawaiian shirt, loose red tie, and baggy pants.

He had arrived at the bridge that he had called home for a while now, but there was no sign or Mr. Big or any of his polar bears. The only noticeable change was the branded envelop on his make-shift bed. He slowly picked the envelope and tore it open carefully, using his index claw. Letting the letter and picture slide out onto his bed, he carefully picked the folded letter up like it was a newborn kit and opened it slowly and read it in his head.

_"Nicky_

_It is a shame that we cannot meet, I trust that you understand how important this is for me. You remember that bunny I told you about? Well, they still owe money and have made no attempt to pay it back. You know what to do and I trust you will do so without getting caught. But if you do, I trust you will take care of them as well._

_There is a picture with this letter that will show you the target, along with some information about them._

_Happy hunting._

_-Mr. Big"_

Nick let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He looked down at the picture of his poor target. Picking it up, he brought it closer to his face and carefully examined the picture before slowly turning it around and reading all the information.

He just stayed like that for a pawful of minutes, changing the side he was looking at every now and then. He hesitantly reached into his back pocket of his pants, pulling his phone out as he scrolled through his contacts list before settling on who to call.

_"Hey, hey, it's the meter maid!"_ Finnick's deep voice sounded from the other end of the line

"First Finnick lets both just remember why I'm doing that job and second..." Nick hesitated for a second trying to decide whether or not to rope one of his only friends into his business but he needed to, otherwise he would look suspicious, a fox traveling to BunnyBurrow only to come out looking shell-shocked only a few hours later. "I need you to take me to BunnyBurrow as soon as possible, preferably right now" Nick didn't realize but his voice had come out as somewhat panicked.

Finnick took a while to respond but after a while he stated calmly  _"sure Nick, you going to have a nice feast?"_ He teased knowing that it had the possibility to rile Nick up

Nick laughed nervously before responding "yeah, yeah sure Finnick, whatever, just meet me at the bridge and don't go too hard on the beer I actually want to live a little longer" Nick spoke nervously before hanging up.

As he hung up, the joke Finnick made kept popping into his head  _"you going to have a nice feast?"_ When another thought came to his head  _"how am I going to kill them? I don't have a weapon or anything, I can't just..."_ Nick's thoughts were cut off when he looked at his paws, his eyes darting to his claws. He shivered at the thought of having to use his claws and shivered even stronger when he thought about his teeth.

"Mr. Big did this on purpose," Nick said out loud to himself, not caring in the slightest if he was overheard as anger started to run through his body. Thankfully, Nick wasn't left with his thoughts for long as he heard the terrible music that was playing in Finnick's van as the fennic neared closer and closer to the bridge. Picking up the letter and picture of the bunny, Nick set off to get into the back of Finnicks van

"What chu' doin' back there?" Finnick asked as Nick climbed into the back and just laid down on the beanbag.

"If it's fine with you Fin, I was going to try and get some sleep before we get there," Nick said with his face buried in the bean bag "This might be the last decent sleep I have for a few months"

"Awwww what's wrong? Being a meter maid too tiring?" Finnick teased as Nick just raised his paw and gave him a rude one-fingered gesture "Nah Nick don't worry, you get some rest" Nick was thankful for Finnick being understanding and pulled his phone and earphones out of his pockets. He decided to put some of his own music on for him to have on in the background as he went to sleep. The first song was Gazelle's "Try everything". It was a guilty pleasure song for Nick that he would never own up to liking to anyone.

* * *

Nick was suddenly back in Mr. Big's office, sitting back on the chair that was placed over the loose floorboard where the pit of ice water was. Nick had looked around for the sight of his friend, only to come up empty-pawed. The room he was in was completely empty, no signs of either Mr. Big or his polar bear entourage.

Much like before, the side door near the memorial opened with a bang that caused Nick to jump in his chair but he found that he was tied to the chair by a mixture of tape and rope.

One by one the polar bears walked in and each looked at Nick was disgust. The last of the polar bears walked in and closed the door forcefully, causing another bang to shake the room and Nick despite the fact he was expecting it. The bear took the seat behind the desk and in the same fashion as before, revealed Mr. Big.

Confused, scared and slightly angry he turned to Mr. Big "Where is Finnick?" Nick asked with both anger and fear evident in his voice, despite how much he tried to stay calm.

"I do not have long for this meeting Nicky, but if you must know Finnick is in good paws, he did the right thing bringing you here," Mr. Big said as he clicked his claws together. Nick was lifted in the chair. When he looked down the loose floorboard was gone and in its spot was a pit of ice cold water, the place that would soon become the fox's resting place.

"What? What have I done? Fin...Finnick was taking me to kill the bunny, I was going to do it, I swear" Nick begged as he looked down at the deep pool of ice water.

"Yes but this Finnick had told us that during your sleep you had talked about running away from Zootopia, faking your own death so you didn't have to do it, you are a coward Nicky" The shrew got up from his chair and walked to the lip of the desk and Nick was moved in front of the shrew, still hanging in the air as the shrew spat on his face "And here I thought you deserved a second chance, ice him"

"Wait...wait please Mr. Big I'll do it just give me another chance and I'll deliver well, I'll do the job, I'll kill the bunny, hell I'll kill anyone you tell me to, just please don't kill me" If he could, Nick would have been on his knees with his head leaning on his tightly clasped paws, but for right now, all he could do was look at the person who had got him to go through ten hellish months of police training so that he could become a cop and give the mob boss inside information on if the police where getting suspicious about him and his crew. The mammal who got him to do his dirty work and kill an innocent mammal. The person that was now about to kill him.

Mr. Big had opened his mouth and Nick felt his throat run dry as he held his breath, hoping for the best. Only to be shot out of the sky as Mr. Big closed his mouth and nodded to Kevin who was holding Nick. Upon the signal, Kevin quickly used his claws to cut the rope and tape holding Nick in the chair. Nick dropped from the height he was at and fell into the Ice cold water with a splash.

His fur quickly stuck to his skin as he held his breath and looked at where he just dropped from, only to find that the floorboard was already in place. He went up to it and tried pushing it off but failed. Not wanting to accept his demise, he scratched and clawed at the floorboard but it did nothing. As his energy was used, he grew tired and his eyelids grew heavy. Eventually, his eyelids shut and he could feel himself being dragged down into the bottomless icy pit that was now his eternal resting place.

* * *

Nick woke up and was breathing heavily. His right paw held to his chest. His left paw touching his cheek where Mr. Big had spat on him.  _"It's just a dream,"_ Nick thought to himself  _"It was just a dream,"_ he thought again before sighing from relief "It was just a dream," he said out loud to himself

"What chu yappin' on 'bout back there?" Finnick asked from the front of the van. As Nick opened his mouth, Finnick quickly shut him up "Ya know what, I don't care" he said before gesturing out the window "here we are"

Nick looked out the window and was surprised to see that they were just across the dirt road from his targets family farm. Nick looked at Finnick with a surprised look causing the fennic to burst out laughing for a short few seconds before explaining "When you fell asleep these..." Finnick reached towards the dash and pulled out the letter and Picture from Mr. Big that was in Nick's pants pocket "Fell out and me being a curious fox decided to check it out and ohhh boy, can I say you have really screwed yourself up," Finnick said before bursting into another set of laughs

"Yeah cheers buddy," Nick said before taking another look out the window and noticed a bunny working on an old looking truck leaning on his right shoulder with a phone resting on it "Here goes nothing," Nick said as he slowly and quietly got out of the van and sneaked his way up to the bunny. As he got closer, Nick started listening to their conversation...or at least half of it.

"Yeah don't worry about that, it was all my pleasure," There was a pause from the bunny as they seemed to listen to whoever was on the other end "Ok, well I'm head off to Zootopia tomorrow morning, I'm thinking of having a look around at all the sights and I was uhhhh... I was wondering if you would like to join?"

Nick felt even more guilty, he wasn't only killing someone but he was also killing someone's partner, potentially someone's mate. Nick decided that now was probably the best time so that he didn't have to feel guilty for stopping a future date.

Nick gave up on stealth and jumped out from where he was hiding, quickly muffling the bunny's mouth with his paw and hesitating for a second. It was when the bunny in his arms started to try and scream and escape, that's when Nick did what he had to. He closed his eyes and quickly brought his other paw down to the neck of the bunny, claws easily breaking skin, blood coating the fox's paw as it spurted out, any movement impossible for the bunny to make as their body became cold and lifeless, no longer struggling to escape or get anyone else to help them.

Nick was about to pick the bunny up and carry to Finnick's van so they could hide the body on their way back to Zootopia. But the fox stopped in his tracks, ears twitching as his attention was brought to the phone that was on the floor. There was a faint voice coming from it. Nick had felt like his heart had been shot.

He slowly bent down and used the limp bunny's hand to pick up the phone, not wanting to leave any pawprints if anyone came across the phone and reported it to the police. Bringing the phone up to his ears, the panicked voice came even clearer "Hello? Are you there? Is anyone there?..." The voice was saying more but Nick couldn't bring himself to listen to it for any longer. Nick knocked lightly on the truck, silencing the voice on the other end of the line and before the voice could start again Nick quickly whispered "I'm sorry, it had to be done" into the phone and dropped the phone back onto the floor under the truck, not wanting to hear what else the voice had to say.

Nick carried the bunny back to Finnick's van. The fennic looked to be asleep at the front of the vehicle, which Nick was thankful for. He quietly got back in the van and woke Finnick up "Fin buddy, it's time to go, we need to make a drop off on the way back, can't be seen with that" Nick said nodding his head in the direction of the dead bunny, a thin blanket draped over the body.

Finnick had stayed quiet and started the van before starting to drive back to zootopia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter in 1st person. Only did this as It's meant to be a diary entry/looking at the past.


End file.
